Celestial Heaven
Celestial Heaven is the upgrade Cure Twilight gains in the last episode. Appearance She unlike most upgraded forms has short hair and short dress with no white parts on her dress nor anywhere in her look. Her hair is silver and wears a pink flower clip on the side of her hair. She has golden eyes and wears a golden necklace with a pink gem in the front. Her dress consists of three layers with frills on them in the ends. The top layer is green, the middle layer is pink while the final layer is more yellowish brown.The three colored layers of her dress represent the theme colors of the three main cures. She wears butterfly styled heels with two butterfly wings in the back of each heel and sprouts two large blue butterfly wings on her back, giving her more 'butterfly fairy' like appearance. History When Cure Twilight was almost in the verge of getting defeated by Akuma, Akuma fires a huge energy blade which stabs her chest, killing her in the process without blood gushing out. She then falls down and before she could hit the ground, Angel Stella grabs her body and sees her dead. When Angel Stella sees Akuma's power rising, Cure Flashlight who reverts back to Rio but in her fallen angel form who already gave up fighting Akuma, she herself being too weak as her powers only involve weapons (her weapons are quite strong as she used them to nearly defeat Cure Twilight's Shadow Princess form but they aren't as strong as Akuma's power) and finally Cure Twilight who reverts back to Maria is dead, Stella finally gives in, thinking this is the end of the universe and is waiting to be destroyed and thinks that even if Maria gets revived, she still cannot defeat Akuma who has immense power. But the mascots reassured her that there is still hope in this world. Initially Stella refuses about that and cries that the world is doomed but the mascots still reassured her that there is still hope. The mascots tell her that Maria is the only one who can actually defeat Akuma and the reason why is chosen to do so is because the mascots saw that out of all the three cures, they observed many times that Maria is the only one with a strong will who never gives up even during situations where everyone gives up and accepts that there is no hope. Stella then begins to realize about that and then stands up once again with full confidence. She then places both her hands on her chest and closes her eyes and then accepts that there is truly hope inside. The mascots also closes their eyes and believe there is truly hope. Because of that their horns begin to glow brightly. Maria, still in her dead state is surrounded by a glowing white aura and starts floating above. Slowly, her entire body glows white and as a result, when her body stops glowing, she becomes Celestial Heaven. She was amazed by her power and asks Stella why she feels so much stronger. The mascots reassure her by saying that she represents the power of hope. This makes her happy and becomes determined to face Akuma and sets off. Ria at the sight of this becomes amazed. Celestial Heaven then finally faces Akuma and defeats him with the power of hope. Since Akuma is created purely with the power of hatred, he dies and Celestial Heaven gets reverted back to Maria. In the movie, Hoshi stole Maria's power of hope to transform into an alternate form of Celestial Heaven. Transformation Phrase Romanization Jōchū watashitachi no kokoro ni kibō no pawā. Watashitachi wa don'na zetsubō suru koto wa kesshite naidarou. Don'nani, nai kiken-sei o dono yōna jōkyō, watashi wa fusei o ukeirenaidarou. Kibō uso no jisshi no keitai wa, kore wa watashi ga daredearu koto o uchū ni ari English The power of hope that resides in our hearts. We'll never despair no matter what. No matter what circumstances, no matter the dangers, I won't accept injustice. There is an embodiment of hope that lies in the universe and this is who I am. Japanese 常駐私たちの心に希望のパワー。私たちはどんな絶望することは決してないだろう。どんなに、ない危険性をどのような状況、私は不正を受け入れないだろう。希望嘘の実施の形態は、これは私が誰であることを宇宙にあり Trivia Category:Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure